Qhorad Blacktyde
Does any house encapsulate the new combination of the new way the old way more than House Blacktyde? Ever since blessed Baelor Blacktyde "the southron" who ruled under Theon Greyjoy, the Blacktydes have been among the most open house to outside ideas and traditions..not least when it can increase their martial capabilities. Hiring (or kidnapping) the finest swordsmen from Essos, Qhorad-like all Blacktyde lords-received the finest in martial training, becoming a great and natural duelist and can wield almost any one handed sword with ease. Young Qhorad though, took this openness to a new level. Whilst his more inward looking father Balon saw Essos and the new way as a thing to exploit, the precocious Qhorad-perhaps driven by the blood of his ancestor and namesake Qhorad Hoare-wanted to explore. With a group of young sailors called the "young squids" (or half wits as the older ones mocked them) he reaved, visited, talked and above all else traded with every city in Essos-for thanks to a captured Red priest (later voluntary) Qhorad could speak High Valyrian (bilingual).. Where most burned any captured books, Qhorad saved them and read them. Whilst he still worshipped the old way and the drowned gods, he paid his dues (and some say visited temples) a a score of other strange gods too. And who other than Qhorad Blacktyde can claim to have raided half the disputed lands..and deposited the loot with the Ironbank (with whom he has excellent credit.) His legend was not created in Essos however but during the 3rd Targaryen invasion. Acting on the orders of his friend Balthazr Greyjoy, Qhorad lead the liberation of Seaguard from mercenaries under Ser Harys Strickland. Where all other Ironborn failed, Qhorad used trickery and disguise to infiltrate the fortress, take the leader hostage, and then with just 22 men held of the whole garrison whilst his captains scaled the walls. The greatest coastal fortress in the Riverlands, built to stop the Ironborn, fell when the Ironborn simply walked through the opened gate. Qhorad only lost 5 men. Later, Qhorad further proved himself at fairmarket and the liberation of the rest of the Riverlands, with many of his own captains (Quellon Sparr, the Sheperd Twins, Jorin the red, Joron Black, Gevin) also becoming rich and famous men. Most of all, whilst most mock and belittle the Blacktydes as traitors to the old way, they simply do not understand. For Qhorad-now Lord reaver following his fathers apoplexy (some say he was shocked to his son consorting with a red priest)-understands that to save the way of the Ironborn, it must first be adapted for the modern world. 'Family and captains ' His siblings; -Dagon Blacktyde aged 28(Strong) -Baelor Blacktyde aged 28(Martially adept) -Quarla Blacktyde, sister aged 25 (administrator) -Belicho, formally of the red temple of Lorath, friend and adviser (zealot) -Quellon Sparr, cousin and "young squid" (martially adept), chief captain -Harras and Boremund Shepherd, young squids, (duelists) also captains -Sigfryd, Hotho, Joron (the red), Gevin, Joron (the black), - captains (martially adept) Category:House Blacktyde Category:Ironborn Category:Iron islands